lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:EarthFurst/Archive 1
Speedy Deletion explanation page Dear Sir or Ma'am, Please review this page and let me know what you think. I'm also sending a copy of this e-mail to Rayne Van Dunem. LGBT Info:Criteria for speedy deletion Thank you, DragonMage 21:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Spam link on a user page Hi, I just wanted to alert you to a foreign language spam link at User:Nelli94292 thanks, DragonMage 20:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : and here is another User:Fanya26452 :: (Belated) thanks. Blanked those two page years ago. Today blocked both for a month (just so there a block on record as a red-flag) and then deleted both pages. --EarthFurst (talk) 03:37, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Torino LGBT Film Festival Hi, I came across a page that you had barely started and I added some basic info. Feel free to change it, the page just looked lonely. :-D Torino GLBT Film Festival - DragonMage 21:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) my bio My bio was marked for speedy delete. I edited to highlight more of my gay music activities. I would also like to point out the just being out in the classical musical world helps normalize being gay. Brian Wilbur Grundstrom Composer www.brianwilbur.com --Brianwilbur 01:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle EarthFurst, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Howdy, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the LGBT wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! Cheers, JeskaD 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Theme Live Hi! We've added the new theme (color, background, logo) to the wiki. Please take a look and let me know what you think. Post any comments, thoughts, suggestions to my talk page. Cheers - --JeskaD 00:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Photos Is it possible to delete a couple of the photos which I have previously uploaded? Thanks, --Danc09 (talk) (Dan Collier, Gay New Yorker) 14:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) (duplicate post deleted) : Thanks for getting back. Please delete the following photos: : Robert and Dan Gay Couple.jpg : Gay male 2011.jpg : forcedfeemeinspection.jpg : Much appreciated, : Dan — The preceding unsigned comment was added by Danc09 (talk • ) . Artiewhitefox All I want to do is help the LGBTIQA community. I want to help protect the people called zoos too. The bronies are precious to me. Their hearts are pure. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by Artiewhitefox (talk • ) .